


Curtains Closed

by PinkQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkQueen/pseuds/PinkQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma watches as Regina undressed through her sheer curtains, and goes over one night to reprimand her for her slutty behaviour. Things get rough and result in swanqueen. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally as a Vemily fic, but edited it and changed it for OUAT.

Regina was a beautiful woman, her appearance is one most women could only dream of. Her dark hair and eyes, her olive toned perfect skin, her red lips, her high cheekbones, brilliant white teeth and her body curves in all the right places. Regina always got along better with men. Women seemed to get jealous and bitchy around her. It gets lonely. The only people who see past the outer shell is Henry and he rarely take interest in her. So she gets her kicks out of ruining somebody’s day.. Usually an employee.. But even that was becoming boring.  
She stood on her balcony overlooking the town she had created. The fond memories she had there of she and Henry when he was younger. And now that irritating Emma Swan lives in Storybrook, not only that but she is sherif. It was just as Regina was thinking it she saw Emma's face appear at the window of he apartment which belonged to Mary Margaret. That woman is always around. Everywhere Regina goes she sees the blonde sherif. The former Evil Queen walked inside her bedroom and shut the curtains. It was dark outside and unbeknownst to Regina her curtains were pretty sheer. She undressed, moisturised and then slipped into a slinky black nightdress whilst moving around her room.

Emma waited at her window for this peep show every night. She hated Regina but couldn’t deny that she was the most stunning human she had ever laid eyes upon. She was magnificent.. The way she peeled off her clothes, the slow seductive way she she rubs the cream all over her body. Emily couldn’t take it anymore. She had to end this one way or another. She marched over to The Mills Mans. Henry was staying with his friends from school so she knew Regina was alone. She just opened the door without knocking and went upstairs. She opened the bedroom door, walked in and then closed it behind her. Regina was more confused than anything else, she placed her book down on her bedside table and removed her glasses, uncrossing her legs and standing up from the bed.

” Emma, w-w-wha..why…get out of my house!”

But Emma didn’t even flinch instead she responded

“Regina, I’m sorry but I don’t take orders from dirty sluts”

Regina didn’t know what to say. She was even more bewildered if that was possible. Emma explained:

“You think I don’t know? You think I’m stupid? We both know you put on a show in front of your curtains pretending you don’t know that you can see right through them! Your so desperate for attention, and so that’s why I’m here, I’m going to give you my full attention and your gonna stop acting like a filthy whore!”

Regina was offended an bewildered by Emma's accusation and her tone, how dare she come barging into her bedroom and accuse her of such things. 

“Listen here dear, you have 10 seconds to get off my property before I ruin that pretty little face of yours!”

She had dished out empty threats, the truth was she was alone in the house and Emma is bigger and stronger than she is… Emma laughed and Regina picked up her wooden paddle hairbrush from her vanity table and launched it at Emma who quickly moved out of it’s path. It crashed into the wall smashing a photo of Regina and baby Henry. Emma looked square at Regina and said:

“Wrong move.”

She grabbed the brush from the floor shaking the glass from it. She walked towards Regina who she could see was petrified but still trying to maintain a poker face. Emma grabbed Regina by her perfectly styled hair and swung her round throwing her face down onto the bed, before she could even lift her face from the duvet she felt the stinging swat of her hairbrush on her rear, over and over again in quick succession. It was painful, she screamed, squirmed and squealed, trying to wriggle out from Emma's hold.  
It was not planned and although she was in pain she felt a pang of arousal and could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, she was enjoying it, even though it hurt it felt good. But clearly Emma was enjoying herself, Emma was the one who came over into her bedroom it must mean Emma is interested in her in that way? Emma didn’t lighten the blows despite seeing and hearing Regina struggle to hold back tears, she held her down on the bed and lifted her nightdress to reveal bright pink frilly panties…  
She didn’t know what to say.. She burst out into a fit of laughter and took her weight off of Regina for a split second. But that was enough, Regina pushed herself off the bed banging into Emma knocking her to the floor. She went to run out the door but Emma grabbed her by the ankle and she too hit the ground, but she was determined to get away, this was not something she had ever thought about, the only people who has ever dominated Regina were her mother, Snows father, Rumple and Maleficent, with Maleficent it was consensual but she was not about to let this blond pain in the ass just take advantage, well.. Not without a fight.. she kicked and attempted to crawl but Emma grabber her legs and pounced on top of her restraining her movement. Regina turned over and tried pushing Emma away but the blonde was fast and strong and it wasn’t three seconds before her arms were pinned to the ground by Emma's hands around her wrists.  
Emma took a moment and looked at the goddess of a woman lying underneath her. Those dark eyes full of fear. She had seen the kind of underwear the brunette wore through her curtains and had always thought she would be kinky, but seeing the fear in her eyes made her uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was take advantage of her, she looked into those brown orbs and seen Reginas expression change. Her eyes filled with want.. Hat was all she needed without thinking she lent down and kissed Regina on her full red lips. It was a chaste kiss, She pulled away and looked to see the dark haired beauty’s response.

Regina just blinked and blinked and blinked and then looked at the beautiful woman above her and lifted her head as far as she could whilst her hands were restrained and Emma filled the gap. Their lips crashing into each other’s their tongues dancing with each other’s. Emma moved one of her hands from Regina's wrist and used it to peel the bright pink frilly knickers from Her body. Regina's now released hand found it’s way to the back of Emma's neck pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Emma released Regina's other arm and before she knew it Regina was ontop of her kissing her… Her kisses moving from Emma's mouth, down her jaw, her neck, her collar bone.. And just as she was getting to her chest Emma flipped her onto her back again and moved her head south.. She lifted Regina's legs over her shoulders giving Emma a clear view of the treat she was about to give and receive. Regina was so freaking beautiful, she was waxed to perfection. Another pretty set of perfect pink lips and an aroma of what seemed to be a combination of honey and marshmallows. Her scent, her taste, her body, her face… Everything about this woman was intoxicating, Emma's tongue was obviously doing a good job inside of Regina as her groans and whimpers were becoming more and more audible. Emma then introduced her fingers, she inserted two inside the tight hot heat and rubbed Regina's clit with her other hand she wanted to watch the Regina melt under her touch.

Regina had been with a few woman before, but never like this, she felt safe. The sensation she felt was only bearable if she let her groans escape her lips, She came with a spectacular squeal and looked up at Emma who had a huge grin on her face..

E- "Fuck Regina. I wanna do that again"

R- "Well dear, I wouldn't object to that"

It was going to be a long and pleasurable night. 

-The End-


End file.
